In conventional systems, man-machine dialogs between a person and a virtual assistant or other natural language processing systems have a strict turn-taking policy. Such virtual assistants do not accept a new query from a user until the assistant's response for a previous query has been fully communicated to the user. This lack of flexibility results in unnatural communication.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that other alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.